


Don’t Threaten Me With A Good Time

by cleanerlevi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mention of Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threats of Violence, Weapon Sex, he’s once again soft after, its a vibe man, just a small drabble nothing more than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanerlevi/pseuds/cleanerlevi
Summary: A drabble of Kylo getting a little too excited with his lightsaber during sex, so he uses it against you.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 30





	Don’t Threaten Me With A Good Time

Kylo was already seated full inside of you, pressing your back to the wall when the thought crossed his mind. “Don’t fucking move,” he groans. His fingers extend into the air, his lightsaber landing in the palm of his hand. Trapped by his embrace you watch, listen, feel the red plasma come alive in an instant. It’s incredibly hot, too hot to withstand, and thusly he chooses to hold it to your neck. Then, his hand returns, the force holding the weapon in place.

“I’m going to fucking fill you, pump you full of my cum, and you’re going to hold still unless you want to meet an untimely fate. Do you understand?” Ren moans between his thrusts. The lightsaber is searing, red hot fire between your bodies. It doesn’t phase him like it does you, sweat prickling at your collar bones. Each slam of his hips moves you, moves you closer each time to the imminent danger. 

“Fuck, yes.” He moans out, the sound escaping from the deepest crevices of his lungs. The head of his dick twitches soon, and a few pumps later he’s spilling inside of you, filling you up with his warm cum. You squirm between the wall— saber starting to burn the metal you’re against— while he climaxes, and soon you’re toppling over into your own orgasm. 

“Fuck, fuck!” You cry, throwing your head back. The position further exposes your delicate skin to raging plasma, but you care not as your walls spasm around his cock, your juices dripping into the floor beneath you. 

When you come down, the lightsaber is already gone, Kylo giving tender kisses to your neck. “Are you okay?” He murmurs, still pressed deep inside of you.

“I’m perfect,” you reply, and he smiles, giving one last butterfly kiss to your red skin.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote for discord is all. Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
